Kingdom of Rohan
History The Kingdom of Rohan was founded on September 22nd 2014 by SpeedySC and his lieutenant b_boymasterman (TheSmileBC). A friendly war with Dunland was soon declared, which became the first war on the server. In this time, Speedy began building the fortress of Helms Deep, while Boyd (b_boymasterman) began building Edoras on October 21st which became the factions capital. Boyd left Rohan to conquer Gondor on November 5th 2014, and SpeedySC left to found the Red Dwarves on November 22nd 2015. With this, a vote was called between the old and respected Lord Elizaer, the famed warrior mewarmy, and Steroid, with the entire server being allowed to vote. Mewarmy received 26 votes, Elizaer 12, and Steroid 8. Mewarmy was then crowned King the following day. Mere days after the election of mewarmy, a world reset occurred and Edoras and Helms Deep were wiped from the map, while the construction of Mering Streams and Aldburg began. Unfortunately, Elizaer and Steroid, angry over their loss of the leadership poll chose to rise in revolution against mew on April 15th 2015 with the backing of Dunland and Harad. Mew, meanwhile, was backed by Lord Jamez45767 of Aldburg as well as Gondor and the Dwarves. Mew was victorious and the rebels were forced to surrender. By the end of mews reign, Rohan had became the richest and most populous faction and had won a war against Isengard, but in the end this golden age would not last. Mew was banned for minor griefing on September 26th 2015, and Elizaer faced off in an election with Icefrone over who would be the new King. Ice was victorious and was crowned the day afterwards. During the reign of Ice he attempted to rebuild Rohan, as mewarmys banning cost them a significant amount of wealth and power. Although his reign appeared promising, it ended when in early 2016. mewarmy returned and reclaimed the throne of Rohan. Mew quickly brought back the aggressive position he had carried in his previous reign, and was victorious in a war against Dale which was centered around its autonomy from Rohan. In addition, Edoras and Helms Deep were constructed. Unfortunately, a minor scandal came about towards the end of his reign and he named Henry3748 the new King in late February 2016. Henry ruled Rohan well for many months, but in time grew tired of ruling, and on Icefrones request resigned on November 28th 2016. During Ice’s reign many changes occurred within Rohan. Edoras and Helms Deep were rebuilt by Henry and TheSmileBC respectively, and strong alliances were also forged with other factions including the creation of the Coalition of Dawn. Towards the end of his reign, however, he began to go inactive, and a player named littlefiredog threatened rebellion against him on June 27th 2017 if Henry was not reinstated to the throne. Ice agreed to step aside, and Henry became King while LFD became Lord of Deeping Coomb and a Marshal of Rohan''' During Henry’s second reign, Grimslade was rebuilt and Eastmark was built, but several months later he abdicated the throne on November 28th 2017 due to exhaustion. Marshall's TheSmileBC and littlefiredog both put their name forward for the throne, but Smile withdrew in favor of LFD. Unfortunately, LFD almost immediately went inactive and Rohan steadily fell into collapse. Within several months the only Rohirric player of renown who remained was TheSmileBC of Helms Deep, and after a player named Merfrid challenged LFD for the throne, TheSmileBC was named King by LFD and took the throne on February 25th 2018. Smile immediately began revitalizing Rohan and successfully brought players such as Sir_Pandahead and Algahron back from inactivity, as well as recruiting some such as TheMightyDucks and Birgenspl. Sadly, due to unforeseen circumstances, Smile was forced to resign from his position as King of Rohan on May 7th 2018. Algahron, the Lord of Mering Streams was then named King of Rohan. Sadly, Alg almost immediately went inactive, and Sir_Pandahead took over as Regent shortly afterward. In early July, after still receiving no word from Alg, Panda was elected King of Rohan. Panda’s time as King of Rohan can be described as a second golden age. Almost every waypoint had builds started or had remodeling occur, and Rohan became the most active faction on the server second to only the Wind Dwarves. Sadly, as he slowly sunk into inactivity, Panda made the decision to name Birgenspl King on April 4th to avoid Rohan having an inactive ruler. Following Panda’s withdrawal as King, several important players chose to leave the faction, but nevertheless Birgen kept Rohan on a good path. Since his coronation, the construction of Aldburg and Eastmark have continued with haste, and the Rohirrim took part in the successful war on Dunland. Interfactional Diplomacy Rohan is part of the following interfactional Alliances: * Coalition of Dawn, along with Arnor, Gondor and Dale, and their respected sub-factions/fiefs * Here is the CoD's wikia page: https://the-official-lotrmod-server-player.fandom.com/wiki/Coalition_of_Dawn Rohan's government stands friendly to the following factions (be aware: this may not be mutual): * Shire * Fangorn * Taurethrim * Lothlorien * High-Elves * Woodland Realm * Erebor, Blue mountains, Dwarven Moria, Dwarven Dunland, Iron hills, Red Mountains, Dwarven Misty Mountains, Forochel Dwarves, Wind Dwarves * Avari Rohan's government stands neutral with the following factions (be aware: this may not be mutual). * Rhun * The Astrasi Empire * Dunland Rohan's government stands hostile with the following factions (be aware: this may not be mutual(This does not mean we're at war)). * Dol Guldur * Gundabad * Half Trolls * Isengard * Mordor Builds: (List of builds confirmed by Rohan's King and Eorls, individual bases are excluded)., * Edoras, governed by BirgenSpl, * Woldhall, governed by BirgenSpl, * Eastmark, governed by nobody * Grimslade, construction overseen by Voltex1, * Deeping Comb, governed by nobody, * Helms Deep, governed by TheSmileBC, * Fords of Isen Recruitment Camp, governed by nobody, * Entwade, construction overseen by CreepKillerS * Mering Stream, governed by TheMightyDucks, * Aldburg, governed by Tassie101, * Dunharrow, governed by nobody, * Freca's Hold, governed by nobody, * Fort Stallion, governed by nobody Player list Active Players: * King BirgenSpl of Rohan, ruler of Edoras * Marshal TheMightyDucks of the Eastfold, baron of Mering Stream * Marshal and Architect Tassie101 * Marshal & Advisor Sir_PandaHead * Earl TheSmileBC, ruler of Helm's Deep * Veteran SirDuncan * Veteran Flying_Dutchboy * Veteran JeeferGG * Rohirric Champion Voltex1 * Rohir Arathred * Rohir fagaorn * Rohir Gangbahlm * Rohir xBahManx * Rohir sirnathantax * Rohir Logitemic * Rohir For_Narnia01 * Rohir imiliond * Rohir Billy_Bro * Rohir Spokulset * Rohir lAnchorl * Rohir sirkaelantax * Rohir Otis2b * Rohir HugoYambas * Rohir Herios * Rohir JeronimousMC * Rohir Frostbite101 * Rohir TMKnight * Rohir Boltspark * Rohir CreepKillerS * Rohir ivarmani * Rohir Okoun007 * Rohir rex4664 * Rohir pitsasnur20 * Recruit AsianDoesMC * Recruit TheDuke Infrequent Players: (These players log in every now and then, but due to schedules aren't online as much) Inactive Players: (Players that haven't shown themselves in a while and are at risk of getting kicked Territories: Rohan controls the lands marked on the map. The claims on these lands are not contested by any faction. The following is a list of the territories Rohan controls: * Rohan * Wold *Mouths of Entwash *The River Isen *Dunharrow *Freca's Hold Table of Ranks *Lords still rule their cities, but the King reserves the right to claim a Rohirric city in specific circumstances (civil war, inactivity, etc). Category:Faction Category:Men Category:Middle Men Category:Good Category:Factions